Don't Forget Me
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: It began when they met in the park. It was almost like they were meant to be. Almost.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater

**Summary: **It began when they met in the park. It was almost like they were meant to be. Almost.

**Pairing: **Tsubaki/Maka

**Warnings: **Yuri, sadness, slight angsty themes, character death, possibly OOCness

I worked a bit on this for a while. It was something I thought for a while ago. I like this pairing, so I wanted to write something for it.

I must warn you: the story won't have a happy ending.

* * *

It was in the middle of autumn when I met her. Our first meeting took place in the park.

November has just started. I was out for a walk to get some fresh air. I looked around to see the leafs have changed their colors, it looked so pretty when they either become yellow or red. It wouldn't take long before they will fall into the ground.

I smiled to myself. It was such a nice day.

I kept walking until I decided to take a break. I took a seat on a bench and looked around in the park. It was such a pretty park, especially with the colors from the leafs.

That was when I met her for the first time.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" I heard someone asked me. I looked up to see it was a girl. I smiled at her. "No, I don't mind." I said to her. She smiled in return and sat on the bench beside me. "Hi." she gave me a little greeting.

I greeted back at her. I paid attention to her appearance. She have long ash-blonde hair tied in pigtails and emerald green eyes. She was dressed properly for the weather. She also seemed to have such flawless skin.

Her skin looked pretty soft. I wonder what it would be like to touch them...wait, what am I saying? I shouldn't think such things about a stranger. I don't even know her name!

"Are you also out for a walk?" she asked me.

"Yes, I am."

"Yeah, it does seem like the perfect weather for it." she smiled. I nodded in agreement, smiling back at her. She looked away for a moment. Her smile became small. "You've got to enjoy them while you still can..."

My smile faded away when I sensed the sudden change of mood. I've got a feeling of she might be hiding something but I didn't question it. I didn't want to bother her by asking her a question that could make her feel uncomfortable, especially when we just met.

She looked back at me, her smile wasn't big anymore. "Well, I have to go now. Maybe we'll see each other again one day." she said to me. I smiled at her. "I hope so too." I said. I watched as she got up from the bench and was ready to leave.

"Bye." she said before she started walking away. I watched her as she leave.

She seemed like a nice girl. Maybe we could become friends. Although I have just met her, I am hoping that I will get to see her again.

* * *

It had been a week since I saw her.

I don't know why but ever since I met her, she have been constantly on my mind. I guess I have gotten curious about her. That would be nice to get to know her. But I'm not even sure if I do get to see her again.

I glanced at the books. Today I'm visiting a book-store. I tried to see if there was something I might buy. When I found a book that caught my interest, I reached my hand out to grab it but it looked like someone else got the same idea because the moment I placed my hand on the book, someone placed their hand on the same book as well.

I turned my head to see who it could be. When I did that, I learned that it was the same girl I met in the park a week ago. We both stared at each other, neither of us expecting that we were going to take the same book. We both removed our hands from the book.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you were going to take it." I apologized to her. She smiled at me. "No, it's fine. I was the one who should wait." she apologized back.

I gave her an apologetic smile. "It seems to we have something in common. I have a friend who doesn't have any interest in books at all." I said. She smiled. "Yeah, I like to read as well. I've liked books since I was a child." she said.

"I see." I said. I glanced back at the book. I could go and grab it again but what if she wanted it first? Would that make me selfish?

She must have sensed this for I felt her placing her hand on my hand. I looked at her again. It was first now when I realized that she was actually shorter than me. "It's okay, you can take it. You were the first to reach it out, so it should be you. I can just take another book." she insisted.

I stared at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I insist." she smiled at me.

"Okay, if you say so..." I replied hesitantly. I reached my hand out again and grabbed the book. I slowly slid the book off the shelf, then I glanced at it. I smiled a bit to myself, then I noticed the price tag on the shelf where I took the book.

"Oh my, it seems quite expensive. I don't think I can afford it." I said, mostly to myself.

"Perhaps I can buy it for you. I think I have enough money." she suggested. I turned to look at her. "It's nice of you but you don't have to. I want to buy the book for my own money. But thanks anyway." I told her.

I gave her the book. "Here, you can have it. You do want this book as well."

She stared surprised at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded, smiling at her. "Yes, I'm sure."

She continued to stare at me until she slowly accepted the book. I could feel that she was hesitant about it. When she got the book in her hands, she looked at me. "Thank you." she said to me. "It was no problem." I was still smiling at her.

"Okay then." she said. She began to walk to the counter. I followed her. I didn't know why I did this but she didn't seem to mind. After she paid for the book, we both exited the store.

She looked at me and grinned. "It was nice to see you again."

"It was nice to see you too."

She was ready to leave but then I remembered that I still have yet to know her name. "Hey, wait!" I called out after her. I managed to caught her attention. She turned around and looked at me. "What is your name?" I asked her.

She smiled at me. "Maka. About you?"

"Tsubaki."

"Tsubaki? That's a nice name." she said before she left. I have no idea why but I blushed at what she said. Maybe because I wasn't used to get compliments, especially from a girl.

After she was gone, I decided to go home as well.

* * *

After that little meeting we had in the book-store, Maka and I are beginning to see each other more often. We had gotten close to each other. We would talk almost every day.

I told her about my family, while I learned of hers. She told me that her parents used to be married until they got divorced due to her father had been cheating on his wife all the time. We had also learned that we actually go at the same school, we just never noticed each other before.

During the time we've known each other, I was beginning to feel something different toward Maka. I just don't know what. It felt like that I wanted to be close to her. But that's normal, right? Friends are supposed to be close to each other...right?

One day, Maka and I are out in the park. It have now been three weeks since we became friends. We were sitting at the bench, looking up at the sky.

"Tsubaki."

I turned my head to look at her. "Yes, Maka?"

"Did you know that in next month, it wouldn't be long before it's Christmas."

"Oh yes, that's right. I think I need to think what I should buy for the holiday."

"Tsubaki."

"What is it, Maka?"

"Well..." she paused a bit. I could see that there was something she wanted to tell. It seemed to she hesitated a bit. "If something happens and I won't be around anymore." she began. "Can you promise me one thing? Promise me that you won't forget me."

I wondered why she said such things but I didn't ask her about it. Instead I smiled at her. "I promise." I said. I grabbed her hand and hold it in mine. Maka smiled at me.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Maka, may I ask you something?" I asked Maka. Today we are at my house. Right now we were watching TV. Maka looked at me. "Sure. What would you like to know?" she asked me in return.

"Have you ever been in love before?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know..." I trailed off. "It was just something that came to my mind."

She glanced a bit away from me, like she was trying to think. "Hm...I think I may have a crush on someone." she said to me. "You do?" I asked. I was curious to know who it is. She looked at me with a small smile and nodded. "Yes. But I don't know if she feels the same way. I don't even know if she's into girls." she said, the tone of her voice getting sad.

I don't like to see her sad. I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She looked at me. "Maka, you are a kind and caring person. You're a great person." I said to her. She stared at me, like if she wasn't sure if she should believe me.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked me.

I smiled at her. I didn't know what came over me but I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. I was expecting her to push me away but she didn't. It even feel like she was kissing me back. I placed my hands on her face and deepened the kiss.

We pulled away and then, we looked at each other. We was both blushing. Neither of us said a word. I wondered what she was thinking.

"Tsubaki...does this mean that...you like me too?" she asked me after a moment of silence.

I got surprised at this question. Was I the one she was in love with?

Now when I'm thinking about it, I realized that I was in love with her too. I couldn't deny it. I smiled at her. "Yes, I like you too." I whispered to her. She smiled at the answer, then we kissed each other again.

This was one of the happiest moment I've had in my life.

But sadly, it wasn't going to last forever...

* * *

November was coming to its end. There is only two days left until it's December.

Maka and I are now a couple and we couldn't be happier. One evening, I was planning to visit her. Perhaps I could ask her what she wished for Christmas. I had been thinking of buying a gift to her.

However, my plans got changed when I saw there was an ambulance near her house. I was getting worried. I wondered what happened since an ambulance had come. It must be something horrible. I got even more worried when I saw the workers carried the stretcher with someone laying on it.

My eyes widened in shock when I saw who it was on the stretcher.

Maka.

When they made sure of she have been placed in a safe way, they closed the doors and then they drove off.

She will be fine, right? She is a strong girl, I'm sure she will be fine...right?

* * *

She had terminal illness. She had it for a long time.

She told me that she was going to tell me this sooner but never got herself to it. She didn't want that I should get worried.

She have been in the hospital for three days. It was now December. I was sitting on the chair that stood next to the bed where she is. I hold her hand in mine. Her condition doesn't seem to get better.

She looked at me. She looked really fragile at the moment. "Tsubaki, we had some good times together, didn't we?" she asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, we had."

"Do you think that if the circumstances had been different and we're older, we could get married?"

I gave her a weak smile. "Yes, I think we would."

She smiled at me. "We could have a nice wedding together. Our friends and family will be there and we can celebrate it. I can be your bride."

I couldn't help the tears that is beginning to form in my eyes. "Maka...I'm going to miss you so much." I said to her. I know that things wouldn't be the same if she passed away.

"I'm going to miss you too. You are a sweet girl. You have always been caring towards the others. I must admit that until I met you, I didn't thought of I would fall in love – especially with a girl. But I was glad that I got to meet you. You are my first love."

"You are my first love too. You will always be special to me." I whispered to her.

She smiled weakly at me. "I love you, Tsubaki."

"I love you too, Maka."

"Please, remember my promise...don't forget me."

"Don't worry, I won't."

She gave me one last smile before she exhaled and closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed to a stop and then I heard the loud noise from the monitor. My eyes widened and looked at the monitor.

Tears streamed freely down my face when I saw the flat line on the monitor.

She was gone...

* * *

A few days later, there had been a funeral. Her funeral. Her family are there, including myself. Some of them was crying, including her father. I began to cry too. I loved her. I loved her so much.

I cannot believe that she is gone. But I suppose that she would have to at some point. She had told me that she knew she was going to die someday.

I thought of what I promised with Maka. I placed my hand on my chest, the area where my heart would be. I looked up at the sky. The clouds are getting dark but I didn't care at the moment.

"I won't forget you, Maka Albarn." I whispered the last words.


End file.
